


California King

by SummerNightmares (BlackDog9314)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adorable Jared Padalecki, Domesticity, Grumpy Jensen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/SummerNightmares
Summary: The bed is too soft underneath them, sagging a little beneath his and Jared’s combined weight. But Jensen doesn’t notice or care; he’s too busy being tickled mercilessly and is gasping for every breath as he simultaneously tries to wrest Jared’s hands from around his middle.





	California King

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of Valentines Day fluff, sort of me shamelessly imagining what Jensen and Jared like to do in their spare time.

The bed is too soft underneath them, sagging a little beneath his and Jared’s combined weight. But Jensen doesn’t notice or care; he’s too busy being tickled mercilessly and is gasping for every breath as he simultaneously tries to wrest Jared’s hands from around his middle.

“Fuck…you…” he manages to spit as he turns onto his stomach and begins to crawl up toward the headboard, holding in a grunt as Jared lithely follows.

“Later,” Jared says into his ear with a grin Jensen can actually hear in his voice.

“Not if you…don’t…let the hell up,” Jensen says. There’s no real heat behind the words, but Jared stops his onslaught a few seconds later all the same.

 Jensen can physically feel the tension bleed out of his muscles as he exhales heavily and slumps downward into the pillowy mattress, feeling himself sink slowly through the thick topper and memory foam covered by the ridiculous silk sheets Jared insisted on making him buy a few months back.

When Jensen rolls sluggishly onto his backside again, loose-limbed and tired, Jared huffs a laugh and climbs deftly up the line of his body. His large hands are light, barely noticeable as they mark a pulsing trail on either side of Jensen’s arms.

It still awes him sometimes just how gentle Jared can be, how careful.

Jared looks down at Jensen quietly, his eyes swirls of blue and green in the yellow lamplight emanating from the side of the bed.

“What’re you thinking about?” he asks when Jensen continues to silently look back up at him.

“You,” Jensen says honestly.

The calloused pad of Jared’s thumb is soft on the center of Jensen’s lower lip, and as his mouth opens his eyes close.

Jared tastes like candy coffee and salt when they kiss, and Jensen breathes him in until they part, lips damp and pink and sweat beading on the curves of their foreheads.

“Y’know what day it is, right?” Jared asks.

Jensen laughs. “’Course I do. When else do you get an extra sitter?”

Jared buries his face in Jensen’s chest, his oversized frame shaking with embarrassed laughter.

“C’mon, it’s cute,” Jensen assures him as he begins to run his hands through Jared’s hair. It’s soft and a little damp between his fingers, rich mahogany and better than the expensive sheets under his back.

“Love you,” Jensen whispers as Jared presses his mouth to the outline of a nipple through the pale cotton t-shirt. His lips have parted again when Jared comes back up to kiss him once more, and they rock together slowly on the mattress, hard lines chafing soft skin and softer touches.

‘Later’ apparently arrives only a few minutes after.

This time, when Jensen finds himself on his stomach on the bed, Jared is slipping in-between his thighs, the tip of him wet as he pushes in and in and _in_ , until there are no more spaces left between them.

Jared presses the pad of his thumb to Jensen’s mouth again, and Jensen sucks the salt from his skin as he feels sweat roll slowly down the back of his neck. He tastes the edge of Jared’s nail where it makes a crescent indent on the tip of his tongue, and as he comes, Jared presses his thumb far back enough that the sounds Jensen makes don’t leave the dark inside of his mouth.

It’s perfect.

“Love you,” Jensen says again after, as they lay together bathed in the same lamplight that filled the room before.

Jared (the gentle giant) breathes slow and soft and content onto the shell of Jensen’s ear, hands heavy on Jensen's waist.

The simple, solid rhythm of him is answer enough, and soon, they've both fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is the first time I've ever written even implied RPF smut and I'm a little anxious about it. haha. I hope you enjoyed this. Happy Valentines Day, all <3


End file.
